Mr. Shuu
by Darkfire1
Summary: Hey, what would happen if one of Gohan's teachers in highschool just happened to be his old tutor, Mr. Shuu? Complete.


Disclaimer: Do I look like Akira Toriyama? (Say yes and die!)  
__________  
MR. SHUU  
__________  
Gohan couldn't help but be nervous as he walked up the steps of Orange Star Highschool. It was his first day in the public school system, and he had never been around kids his own age. He worried that he would end up showing his strength and everyone would either think he was a freak or leak his secret to the press. He had never minded Mr. Satan taking the credit for killing Cell. It had meant that he didn't have to deal with the publicity, the media, or all the other pitfalls of fame. He knew how hard it was going to be to control his strength. He remembered that first day when he and his father had come out of the Time Chamber, and had broken all the glasses.  
  
He found the school office by the simple expedient of asking the first person he saw in the halls. This person was quite a ditzy girl with green hair. She told him where the office was and then said, "Say, have you heard about what happened at the bank? Some cute guy with blond hair stopped a bunch of bank robbers! They're calling him the Gold Fighter, and apparently he goes to school here! Won't that be cool!? Having a real super hero at OUR school? I mean, Videl's great, but she's Videl!" The girl just continued rattling on, while Gohan searched desperately for the office. Once there he closed the door. The girl didn't even notice.  
  
He went up to the secretary and asked for his schedule. She gave him that and a map of the school and told him that if he got lost to ask any of the teachers and they would help him to find his way. As he walked to his first class he looked over the paper, and stalled at the name of the instructor of his third period class. Mr. Shuu! How had that abusive man gotten into the public school system!? Well, he would be in for a nasty surprise if he ever thought of using that whip of his in Gohan's presence. Remembering, he fingered the tiny white scar on his forehead. It hadn't done him any real harm. Piccolo, and later, his Dad, had done far more damage in sparing sessions, but that had been different. They were teaching him to fight!  
  
He went to his first class, noting the way that this girl Videl always looked at him, like she was trying to see behind his nerdy exterior to the Saiyan beneath, though of course she had no idea what it was she was actually looking for. The first two classes went off without much of a hitch.  
  
Then it was time for geometry. Mr. Shuu's class. He noted the extreme nervousness of everyone who walked into the room and felt his anger boiling. All but Videl were scared of this man, and Videl wasn't because she knew and he knew that she could kick his ass. From what Gohan had heard, he had the school board eating out of his hands. There had never been any investigations into student claims of abuse by the former tutor, and he had gotten kids expelled for even suggesting such a thing. No one crossed him, because they knew what would happen.  
  
Videl noticed that when he walked into Mr. Shuu's class room, his expression changed. The nerd that he had been in their first two classes was now a mask. She wondered what was under it and what had caused the change. Could he know about Shuu?  
  
Gohan sat in the front row this time. He even asked the person who normally sat there if he wouldn't mind switching. The young man seemed relieved.  
  
Mr. Shuu walked into the classroom and started handing out the graded assignments. He never checked the role, preferring to do it at the end of class. He said "Today we are going to look into the theories of Euclid, an ancient philosopher who studied and first came up with the rules for modern geometrical calculations."  
  
One of the girls in the third row was stupid enough to complain under her breath about the boring historical part. Shuu was livid! He grabbed his whip from under the desk and stamped over to her. "How dare you talk back to me!" He raised the implement and was about to strike the now terrified girl when something caught the whip chord, preventing it's forward motion. He turned around to see who had dared and got the shock of his life.  
  
Gohan was there, gripping the chord in his fist. Shocked recognition crossed his face as he saw the boy he had once tutored in the young man before him. Fear trickled deep into the depths of his soul. How had this monster gotten into his class!?  
  
Gohan sneered at the frightened man, resembling Vegeta more than his father at that moment. "Remember me?"  
  
Mr. Shuu wasn't about to wait for things to escalate. He ran screaming out of the room. Videl walked up to him, happy for what had happened, but still concerned on several levels. What had caused the man to be so frightened of Gohan? And what was going to happen to the dark-haired teenager when Shuu ran to the school board like a little girl?   
"He's going to try and get you expelled. You know that don't you, Gohan?"  
  
The angry grin that had appeared when Shuu had tried to attack the girl was still in place as he said, "Let him try. I have a family friend who would be more than happy to help me out if it comes to that. Besides, Last time he met me, Mom threw him out the window and then chased him off the property with her frying pan." The happy smile was back as he remembered.  
  
Gohan looked down at the whip. It was the same one. The stock had been repaired where his eight-year-old hand had crushed it, but the finger marks were still visible.  
  
The class left the room since the teacher had abandoned them. Gohan went straight to the office and left the whip there with a message. Videl went in after he left and read the message, curious. There was something different about Gohan that had been bugging her since she first laid eyes on him, a mystery that she had every intention of solving. The message read;  
*You insulted my father in front of me and my mother, you whipped me with this thing, and yet when I stood up to you, you cried out as if I were the monster. I could handle your stupid whip. My sensei delivered far worse to me just turning me into another fighter like my Dad. But you attacking these kids is not going to happen any more! I want you to keep this whip near you, and I want you to remember where the had print in it came from. I'll be watching. If you try to have me expelled, I'll just make sure that they know exactly what you've been doing. You see, I kept the little pieces that broke off that thing. I never really knew why. But the police should easily be able to match them to the repair points on the whip. They'll know that I am telling the truth. You had better either leave or walk lightly. I'm not very quick to forgive, not since my father's death. You really don't want me taking my feelings about that on you, and since you belittled him, that would be easy for me to do. I really don't have any wish to hurt you... at the moment. Don't change that, or I promise you'll regret it!  
~Son Gohan  
  
Videl stared. The venom fairly dripped off the page! What a mystery! She thought, *I'll figure you out yet, Son Gohan! I'll figure you out yet!*  
  
~The End  
  
A/N: Yeah, it's really short. Gohan may be a bit OOC here, but I don't think so. The guilt thing with his Dad is still really high. That would make him a lot less forgiving to the bad guys, and especially anyone who attacked Goku's memory.  
  
~Schlitzbites! 


End file.
